The Nine Regions Below Hell
by Princess Kara of Anime
Summary: After suffering final defeat by Pegasus again , Bandit Keith lost hope . Until he met an old friend and they decided to rob somewhere worst than hell , called Gringotts ..(HPYug Crossover)


Disclaimer : I don't own YuGiOh , sadly . Nor do I own the Harry Potter series , I am proud to admit that it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling .  
  
Author's Note : Welcome readers to my new fanfic , and I hope you enjoy it . This is one of my strangest idea's yet . I know , it might seem a little , different . Then again , all great works are different from the rest ...I dedicate this fic to my friends , Yami Sade , Shari , Charmaine Takara ..the list goes on and I also thank those who have inspired me . Well , with that said ...I present to you my strangest fanfic yet ......  
  
The Nine Regions below Hell   
  
Chapter One : Past and Present   
  
Sad …  
  
One word described me ….Sad .  
  
There was nothing else to it , life was out to get me . I realized this as I swam away from that cartoon hell . For the second time in my life , I was so publicly humiliated . Beaten , by the same opponent whom I strived to defeat . Maximillian Pegasus . That freak will pay . If it's the last thing I do , I will make him pay …  
  
* Normal P.OV. *   
  
Bandit Keith Howard ambled past the busy stores crowded with Christmas shoppers . He would never again enjoy life as he had before . Stopping at a corner , he looked up at the sky and sighed .   
  
** Flashback **  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! P-E-G-A-S-U-S ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
SPLASH !  
  
The water was cold , so cold . My voice was caught in my throat as the it slowly seeped to my head . I did the only thing I could , I swam for my life . It was my anger that kept me alive that day . Struggling through the waves , I thought I was a goner . That's when I spotted the ship .   
  
" HEY ! ! HELP ME ! ! ! - cough , cough , - " A hand reached out to me and common sense told me to accept it , which I did . Something flashed before me , a metal stick . Gold.  
  
A dizzy feeling surrounded me , someone entered my mind ….  
  
** End Of Flashback **  
  
Keith grimaced as these memories poisoned his thoughts , 'If I was stronger then … I was weak from battle and near death , what could I have done ? ' He forced himself not to think about those days . He refused to believe he was once a rare hunter , one of Mariks ghouls .   
  
Bandit Keith slowed to a stop as something he heard echoed through his head .  
  
" - And so , Maximillion Pegasus J.Crawford , is still in critical condition . After that anonymous attack which we are now investigating . Back to you Don ! "  
  
Keith whipped around to face the television sets behind him which displayed the Domino City news . He plastered his face to the window absorbing what he heard .  
  
" Thank-you Valerie . Now as we continue to say , the duelist Kingdom tournament is over with our host absent . I will now read the names of the winners .. Third place , congratulations to Mai Valentine , a female duelist extraordinaire who sparkled through this tournament with …"  
  
Keith fell to his knees , " Pegasus , " he growled in frustration , " I was supposed to lead you to your doom ! ! " his eyes were filled with tears of hurt and agony as he blindly forced himself to stand up .   
  
" Second place , we have …Joey Wheeler , the duelist who bested both chance and luck with an unknown determination .. And now , for the champion of the duelist kingdom tournament , I would like to congratulate …"  
  
Keith's eyes were wide as Joey's name was mentioned , ' Joey , why is that name familiar ? ' recognition hit him , he smirked , ' Yes , he was that punk who was with that short kid ….what was his name ? '  
  
" Yugi Motou ! ! "  
  
Keith smiled , " Yes , that was him . Yugi , kid had a lot of ambition …" Shaking his head , he walked away , cutting through the park , ' Well , nothing left to do …I guess I'll go home …" he choked on a sob as he stumbled over an empty trash can , " What else is there to do ? My pride and dignity are no longer part of my life .." Bandit Keith walked on the path to the east side when he heard a shout behind him .  
  
Keith looked confused , " Hm , I thought I just heard someone call my name . "  
  
An audible sound echoed through the trees , " Keith ! Wait up ! "  
  
Keith paused , " Yeah , I did hear someone call my name . " he spun around as someone halted to a stop right in front of him .  
  
Keith stared on in disbelief and backed away , " I-I thought you were dead ! "   
  
The boy in front of him looked no older than twenty five years old . He had piercing green eyes and wore a simple black robe . His black hair was neatly combed and he wore a bright grin on his face , " Come now , is that any way to greet an old friend ? "  
  
*******  
  
A/N : Please correct me if you think I made any mistakes ...I am always happy to accept any new information presented to me . Thank - you . 


End file.
